dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Disaster at the Beach
Red & Blue decide to go to the beach for a fun day. Well actually it WON'T be a good day! Characters *Red *Blue *Pink *Rapper *Jess *Raccoon *Broseph *Lord Tourettes *Lady Tourettes *Chad Cop (in flashback) *Fox (mentioned) Transcript '-Pending' (shows a bunch of kids playing in water, girls lying under the umbrellas, and a guy slowly drowning with no one seeing him, zooms out to show Red & Blue with beach supplies) Red: (excited) Alright! Wet boobies and sexy hot ladies! Blue: Dude, don't get too excited. Red: This will make up for LAST time! Hey laaadies! (runs off) Blue: Red! Don't get us in trouble again! (runs after Red) (Flashback begins) (shows Red having sex with a girl at the beach, when Chad Cop walks up to them) Chad Cop: Sir, you two are hearby under arrest for sexuallty at the beach. Red: (angry) What!? Why!? Chad Cop: (points to kids) Those two kids are suddenly having SEX with each other! Red: (looks at camera) Well that's just fucking great! No matter! I'll escape like last time! (shows Red whining in his cell) Red: (whines) What happened to my secret exit!? Chad Cop: We blocked it up so you can't escape. (walks off) Red: Noooooo!!!! (cries) (Flashback ends) Red: Don't worry! I'll make sure that doesn't happen again! (shows a guy and a girl about to kiss when a shark fin approaches them and they run off screaming, it's then shown Rapper to be disguising himself as a shark) Red: (laughs) Great trick Rapper! Rapper: (jumps out) Best trick I ever thunk of! Red: (suddenly screams) Aaah! Rapper's become a shark! (runs off) Rapper: (confused) What...... the...... fuck!? (shows Raccoon just near the water looking nervous) Raccoon: Oh sweet mercy. Lord Tourettes: Come on little kitty! Don't be so FUCKED ''from the water! Raccoon: That water wirr make my fur go so fruffy! Broseph: What's the big wuss, bra? Lord Tourettes: He's ''FUCKED ''of the water! Broseph: (confused) What? Raccoon: He means is dat-a I'm am-a not going in da water so my fur wirr not get wet. Broseph: Oh really? (pushes Raccoon in the water) Now your not bro! (laughs) Raccoon: (jumps out of water all fluffy) Rook what-a you did to my fur! Broseph: (takes picture) Oh nice, bro! (laughs) Raccoon: (raises middle finger) Fuck you! Broseph: (shocked) Alright, I'm gonna back away now, bra. (walks back) (shows Blue swimming in the water and swims up to Pink) Blue: Hey Pink! Pink: (nervous) Uh, hi Blue. Blue: (notices) Pink, are you alright? You don't seem so happy to see me. Pink: It's not you Blue, I just heard rumours that jellyfish are coming up to shore. Blue: From where? Pink: TV news. I don't wanna get stung by jellyfish! Blue: (wraps arm around Pink) Don't worry Pink, I'll make sure nothing gets you. No jellyfish would come this close to sting you. Pink: Thanks Blue. Blue: (nervously laughs) No problem. (Pink & Blue stare into each others eyes and lean close to kiss, before their mouths could even touch, Pink yelled in pain) Pink: OW! Blue: (worried) Pink! Are you alright? (checks on Pink) Did anything get you? Pink: (cries) I think something just got my foot! Blue: Let me see. (Pink lifts her foot from the water and shows a sting on her sole) Pink: I think a jellyfish got me! Blue: Let me see. (begins checking on Pink's foot by looking and touching to check) Pink: (laughs) Blue! That tickles! (laughs more) Blue: No need to worry Pink, this is a tiny sting mark from a baby jellyfish. Which means that this won't do anything bad to you. But you should probably put a baindade on that. Pink: (sighs of relief) Well that's good to hear. Blue: Your lucky that was just a little jellyf- (yelps in pain) OW! Pink: (worried) Blue? Blue: (checks on his back to see a giant sting mark) HOLY SHIT! I just got stung by a BIG jellyfish! (faints in the water) Pink: BLUE!!! (Timecut, to Blue walking down the street with a bandage on his back) Blue: (mumbling) Stupid jellyfish. They HAD to put in a needle to cure this sting! (shows Jess sitting on the sand and Red walks up to her with sunglasses on) Red: Sup baby? Jess: (annoyed) Hi Red. Red: Whatcha up to today bitch? Jess: Just chilling at the beach. Red: Well the beach got a whole lot better with this dumbass! (points to himself) Jess: (more annoyed) Yeah right. I don't really like those who think their cool, I kind of like those who try not being cool. Like the same way Fox likes boys. Blue: (in pain) Ow, my back. Jess: (runs to Blue) Oh my, Blue! Are you okay? Pink: He'll be fine. Just a few weeks and he'll be brand new. Red: WHAT!? But Blue's lame! Jess: I always thought it was you who was lame. Infact you just ruined my day. (walks away) Red: Oh come on babe! Your acted like Fox the day she was at the beach! (shows Raccoon seeing a shark and holding Broseph) Broseph: This is like, crazy right? Raccoon: Dis is for before, bitchu! (throws Broseph at the shark) Broseph: AAAARRGGHHH!!!! (screams as the shark eats Broseph) (shows Lady Tourettes walking down the street without her hat) Lord Tourettes: ''BITCH! ''Where's your hat!? Lady Tourettes: I ''LEFT ''it at home. Why are you so worried? Lord Tourettes: (blushes) Uh, nothing! Lady Tourettes: Wait a minute. Do You HAVE your hat on all the ''TIME? Lord Tourettes: No! Lady Tourettes: You ''DO ''don't you? Lord Tourettes: Of COCK not! Lady Tourettes: (glares) Do you? It's alright to ''TELL ''me. Lord Tourettes: Alright, I do! And I always SHIT everytime I lose one! Lady Tourettes: (places hand on L.T.'s cheek) Aww you cute thing. (kisses his cheek) Lord Tourettes: (sniffs) Thanks COCK sucker! (shows Red & Blue walking to the car) Red: None of the ladies liked me today! Blue: (groans) Let's just go home. Red: (remembers) Oh yeah! I have a pet in the car to show you! (in the car, Blue sees a puppy in the car) Blue: (adores) Aww, you got a puppy? Red: NO! (points) THAT'S my pet! (suddenly a shark pops out and eats the puppy scaring the life out of Blue) Blue: (screams) HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!!!!! Red: Good boy Bruno! '-End-' Trivia *For some of you confused, Jess was wearing pants, not a skirt. *This shows that Raccoon doesn't like getting wet. *Red has a pet shark even though he's scared of sharks *Pink is ticklish *Pink has a fear of jellyfish *Lord Tourettes was blushing because he didn't want Lady Tourettes to think he was obsessed with his hats. *Broseph died again *Fox was mentioned by both Red and Jess. *Red's scared of sharks even if people are disguised as them. Although Red doesn't mind dressing up like a shark himself. Gallery ' A Disaster at the Beach 2.png A Disaster at the Beach 3.png A Disaster at the Beach 4.png A Disaster at the Beach 5.png ' What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:June Releases